shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Parker Riley
Introduction Introduce your character! A pirate, marine, revolutionary, bounty hunter? Or just a bum? Appearance Personality When first introduced, Riley was distinguished by his total lack of emotion which he often masks with a false, cheerful, yet transparent façade like attitude. After much mental conditioning and training for his father, Okotte had suppressed almost all of his emotions, laying all of his loyalty to whoever commands him, and thus making it easier for him to accomplish dangerous, unpleasant, or unethical missions. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship Although he doesn't use a gun, his use of a devil fruit make up for it. Hand to Hand Combat Riley is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant using a fighting style derived from his powerfull leg strength. He made his own street style that could rival virtually any combatant out of sheer volatility to standard fighting techniques (eg webbing, wall crawling, powerfull leg strikes, etc.) Physical Strength Although no the strongest of the crew, most of riley's strength comes from his legs. With his leg srength, it enables him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. Riley demonstrated this when he leaped over 30 ft vertically into the air when he first leaped of the groung after a sprint. Agility Riley is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. In combination with his haki, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, if he is far enough away. Riley has even been shown in some cases, to be able to dodge gunfire using just his reflexes without his haki. Endurance Riley's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Chaos Pirates Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User